Lee Everett (Road to Survival)
Lee Everett is a Telltale Games adapted playable character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. He serves as the protagonist of the TellTale missions. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Events of Road to Survival Act 1 Lee is out hunting for supplies with Kenny, the act occurring sometime between Starved For Help and Long Road Ahead. The pair search within a three mile radius of the motel coming up with nothing. Kenny asks Lee what he thinks of Lilly back at the motel but Lee tells him to be quiet, having heard bandits nearby. The pair watch as a great argue over not finding much food. Kenny decides they should leave before they are noticed only for the group to hear them when he trips on a branch. The pair successfully overpower them, Lee finding they had some food on them. They return to the motel, dealing with some bandits who were scouting the area, before presenting what they found to Lilly. However, she is disappointed, telling them it isn't enough and that they should have searched within a four mile radius. They clear out a small group of walkers nearing the motel before Kenny proposes they go out and search again, Lily agreeing, insisting they come back with more. Lee and Kenny then return to the woods, coming across a truck with abandoned supplies. Kenny voices his delight in finding such but Lee is suspicious, suspecting a trap. As expected, bandits ambush them, one almost shooting Kenny before the pair detain the group, fleeing further in to the woods. They begin to make their way back, pushing through several walkers to reach the motel. Kenny spots a group of bandits preparing the ambush the area. Lee suggests they inform the other first but Kenny says they should take them by surprise while they have a chance. They jump the group only to be overpowered. Lee tries to help Kenny but is pinned by a bandit. Just as he forces him off, Ben and Lilly come to their aid, helping him and Kenny finish the group off. One week later, Lee is discussing with Clementine the possibility of leaving, but a women's screaming interrupts them. Her screams draw walkers, so Kenny kills her but Ben still notices a large herd approaching. They manage to kill them, prompting Kenny to suggest that they have leave the motel due to how unsafe it has become in recent weeks. Lilly argues with him that they shouldn't but they are interrupted by Clementine's screams that walkers are breaking in. Lee comes to her aid, saving her from a walkers grasp. Once they deal with them, a large group of bandits suddenly attack, attempting to capitalise on the distraction. The biggest attack yet, the group nearly succumbs to defeat but find that their defenses are completely crippled, solidifying to Kenny that they should all get on the RV and leave. Although Lilly argues otherwise, Lee reveals (with motel now in ruin) that he also thinks leaving might just be the best option for them. Act 3 Lee halts the train when the group comes to a roadblock. Kenny questions him about who could have contacted Clementine on the radio. Lee declares they must focus on the roadblock first, putting it aside. While clearing a path, several Walkers attack them. The group successfully fends them off but Kenny and Omid notice more approaching and deal with them. Christa notices a group of bandits come from the forest, so she alerts the others and they kill them. The roadblock is finally cleared, they return to the train. They eventually reach the outskirts of Savannah. To prevent anyone noticing their arrival, Lee stops the train there instead of going in to the city. They exit and proceed through the woods. Clementine, however, notices more scavengers, the group killing them also. Once out of the woodland, they take refuge in a high school gym. Kenny and Omid clear the area of walkers, allowing the group to rest. During the night, Clementine hears a noise which awakes her. Lee calms her down and takes Chuck with him to check it out. They find themselves faced with dozens of Walkers. They mange to overwhelm them but are met with more scavengers, Kenny coming to assist the pair. As they go to return, a group of walkers surrounds Clementine, separating her from the others. Lee pushes through them, killing everyone of them to save her. The school finally safe, the group return to sleep, Lee telling Clementine he will always protect her. Death ;Killed By * Zombie(s) (Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Alive, Determinant) * Stranger (Indirectly Caused) * Clementine (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy, Determinant) Clementine's interactions with the Stranger lead him to Savannah as he was bent on revenge for Lee's actions leading to his family's deaths. He took advantage of Clementine's innocent nature and secret resentment towards Lee for the acts of survival he committed, which she didn't understand was needed. Because of the Stranger kidnapping Clementine, and dropping Clementine's radio outside the house, he caused Lee to bend down to pick it up, and gets bitten on the arm from the walker in the trash. Lee tries to cut off his arm to stop the infection but it doesn't work. Lee will rescue Clementine from The Stranger and escape The Marsh House just when the infection has expanded and he can be shot by Clem to prevent reanimation or left to reanimate. As A Playable Character Lee - "A New Day" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +20% attack against melee characters *'Adrenaline Rush': Fortifying Shots (Deal 200% damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get +30% defense for 2 turns) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Lee - "Around Every Corner" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Lee's Shots (Deal 425% damage to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Lee - "No Time Left" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Tank *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Deep Strike (Deal 500% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +40% attack for 1 turn.) *'Specialist Skill': Human Shield (While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Lee - "No Time Left" * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Tough * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +30% defense and a very large bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Disarray and Defend (Deal 275% damage and confuse for 2 turns to up to 2 enemies. Up to 3 teammates get +50% defense for 2 turns) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Lee - "No Time Left" * Persona: Legend * Trait: Tough * Role: Support * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +40% defense and a huge bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Chaos and Conserve (Deal 350% damage and confuse for 2 turns to up to 2 enemies. Up to 3 teammates get +75% defense for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Recover Confuse (Up to 3 teammates recover from confuse.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lee has killed: *Georgia State Senator (Accidental, Pre-Apocalypse) *Atlanta Police Officer (Zombified) *Sandra (Zombified) *Shawn Greene (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Irene (Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *B. Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) *Carley (Caused, Determinant) *Doug (Caused, Determinant) *David Parker (Caused, Determinant) (Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Travis (Indirectly Caused) *Jolene (Determinant) *Larry (Caused, Assumed Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Danny St. John (Determinant) *Andrew St. John (Determinant) *Beatrice (Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Save-Lots Bandit 1 (Caused) *Gary (Determinant) *Drew (Determinant) *Kenny Jr. (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Caused, Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Fivel (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Caused, Determinant) *Jeff (Zombified) *Logan (Zombified) *Crawford Oberson (Zombified, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Brie (Zombified, Determinant) *Stranger (Determinant; Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Five unnamed Save-Lots Bandits *Numerous counts of zombies Trivia *Lee's age is incorrectly listed as 47 in the game, whereas in his original appearance in the Telltale Games series, it was 37. **This error has since been resolved with the release of his Around Every Corner incarnation. *Lee's A New Day incarnation was given away without any cost by Scopely to all players as a way to apologize from problems found on a recent update. *The Road to Survival Act 3 story serves as a bridge as to what occurred to the group in the 12 hour interval between "Long Road Ahead" and "Around Every Corner", showing how they entered Savannah. **Similarly, the Act 1 one of the story serves to bridge the gap between the encounter with the St. John's and leaving the motel. *Lee's No Time Left incarnation is the first playable character made available in 2016, being presented to players at January 1st, although he was already available as an ally on Special Events before that date. **Strangely, Lee's No Time Left incarnation was originally subtitled with "Starved For Help", but was changed for unknown reasons. *It is ironic that the Lee's "No Time Left" incarnation has no Leader Skill, while his "A New Day" incarnation does, as Lee doesn't act as the group's leader during "A New Day", but does so in "No Time Left". **Furthermore, Lee's "No Time Left" incarnation is Strong, meaning his main (default) weapon is an axe, something he ditched in favor of a pistol, while his "A New Day" incarnation does use a gun (being the Alert type), thus furthering the irony as the two are opposites. *Scopely gifted the "A New Day" version of Lee to three lucky winners of each region. The participants were drawn from a lottery of several users who had completed a survey to enter the contest on January 16th, 2016. *Lee No Time Left is one of many characters to have Human Shield as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Human Shield. *Lee Around Every Corner is one of many characters to have Life Steal as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Life Steal. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Determinant Category:Protagonist Category:Life Steal Category:Human Shield Category:Leaders Category:Legend Category:Citizens Category:Undeads Category:Deceased